


XOXO

by ILikeShorts



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pokemon Gym Leaders, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeShorts/pseuds/ILikeShorts
Summary: Candice sends Volkner a valentine that says it all. He doesn't say anything back. So what is she supposed to think? Well, maybe he never reads his mail. Maybe he ran off to Johto with that Gym Leader slash Coordinator slash whatever. Maybe his Luxray ate it. Or maybe he's just ignoring her.
Relationships: Denzi | Volkner/Suzuna | Candice, Hyouta | Roark/Natane | Gardenia, Ryou | Aaron/Sumomo | Maylene
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. Openhearted

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I’m posting a Valentine’s Day fic in June. If I need an excuse—and I don’t think I do—it’s a past story of mine that I’ve edited a little. Enjoy!

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and Candice was absolutely, positively, one hundred percent single. And it didn't bother her one bit.

Not at all. Not in the least. Not even when one of the less tactful trainers at her gym had come right out and asked her how she could possibly be looking forward to the big day when she didn't even have a date.

It'd be silly to let something like that ruin it for her. Date or no date, it was still a fantastic holiday filled with romance and chocolate. What more could a girl ask for?

Okay, and if she was being totally honest, she was still clinging to the tiniest shred of hope that a certain Gym Leader might somehow make his way into her Valentine's Day plans. Not that she'd ever tell her trainers that. They'd probably just laugh. But they hadn't seen the way Volkner looked at her sometimes.

She hadn't thought he liked her much at first. She'd actually thought he was kind of a jerk. But now she understood why Volkner was the way he was. He wasn't exactly the friendliest guy in the world—not until you got to know him. And she hadn't known him. Not really. But then his best friend Flint had thrown this blowout of a party, and while Flint had gone off to be his party animal self, Volkner had happened to sit down next to her.

They'd talked almost the whole night, and that was when she'd started to see that Volkner wasn't just another gorgeous guy with an attitude problem. He was a gorgeous guy with a tendency to get a little depressed from time to time, but a strong sense of loyalty to his friends and a knowledge of advanced Pokémon tactics that even she was jealous of.

Not to mention the most electrifying smile she'd ever seen—when he let her see it, that was.

So she and Volkner had kept talking. They traded battle strategies, which had done wonders for her gym record, and sometimes they even met up for a quick battle themselves. (He won about three-quarters of the time. But someday she was going to change that.) And every so often, when she caught him staring at her in Pokémon League meetings and he glanced back for that brief moment before turning his attention to something else, she wondered if there was even a slight chance…

But anyway. She couldn't think about it now. She had to focus. She'd already stepped into the path of her Glaceon's Water Pulse once today, which was exactly what she deserved for daydreaming about Volkner in the gym.

And it had hurt. But it wasn't anything to be concerned about. She didn't even panic when her trainers said she'd better get herself to a doctor, because if a move like that caused confusion in Pokémon, who knew what it would cause in her?

They worried too much. It was just water. How much harm could that do?

But then she started to feel different. Her mind was going a mile a minute, and everything that seemed like a good idea to her was met with less-than-subtle suggestions that it might be nice to take a pre-Valentine's afternoon off. And when one bad decision after another nearly lost her a practice match with a trainer who'd started there a week ago, she knew something wasn't right.

So, after reminding everyone for the millionth time that Valentine's Day was serious business and the gym would be closed tomorrow and nobody (absolutely _nobody_ ) was to set foot in it, Candice went home.

Well, almost. She stopped at the Poké Mart first. The gym was running low on potions, and since she was already skipping out on a half-day of training, stocking up now was the least she could do.

That was when she saw them. Valentine's Day cards. Really, really pretty ones. She hadn't given out valentines in _forever_.

Candice had an idea. The best idea she'd had all day. Why not buy them for the other Gym Leaders? It'd be so much fun…

* * *

_Roark,_

_Hope you're having a great Valentine's Day! And I really hope you're not spending it down in the mines!_

_I'm just going to come out and say this. You like Gardenia. I can tell. Everyone can. She's the only thing you talk about more than fossils. (Don't worry, I think it's cute. And I know she does, too.) So do something about it, why don't you?_

_I'll even help you out. Her favorite flowers are roses. (Not gardenias_ — _surprising, right? It must have to do with that Roserade of hers.) So put my advice to good use, because this is the one day a year pretty much anybody can get away with grand romantic gestures._

_Wishing you luck,_

_Candice_

* * *

_Gardenia,_

_How's your Valentine's Day so far? Romantic? Well, it's going to be soon enough!_

_That's right. I don't want to spoil it, but I've got a little valentine surprise for you. Maybe. It depends on whether a certain someone has the balls to_ — _never mind. You'll find out when it happens!_

_Or, if it happens. And if it doesn't, let me know ASAP so I can give you-know-who a real hard time about it, mmmkay?_

_Love ya,_

_Candice_

* * *

_Fantina,_

_I was wondering… do they even have Valentine's Day where you're from?_

_Well, they should. It's an awesome holiday, or, as you would say, a fantastique one. So enjoy it, and try not to worry too much about still being single at your age. I'm sure some hot thirty or forty-something Coordinator will come along eventually._

_And if not, well, there's always Wake._

_Just kidding,_

_Candice_

_P.S. Sorry, Fantina, I couldn't resist! Don't hate me, okay?_

* * *

_Wake,_

_Oops. I meant Crasher Wake._

_You know what would be super cool? If you gave your theme song a Valentine's Day remix. Spreading romance across the seas, Crasher Wake! Riding on the waves of love, Crasher Wake!_

_No? Well, I liked it, anyway._

_Have a good one,_

_Candice_

* * *

_Maylene,_

_It's Valentine's Day, so give the workouts a rest and go have some fun! Eat lots of chocolate (sure, it won't help your training much, but today, who cares?) and get in touch with that cute bug expert I know you're dying to see._

_I've said it again and again, but you and Aaron are made for each other. So hurry up and send that boy a valentine before I do it for you!_

_No, really, you'd better move fast. Unless you want him getting one of those cheesy Combee My Valentine cards with your name on it. I'm only half joking._

_Lots of love,_

_Candice_

* * *

_Byron,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! Have a nice time with your wife!_

_Wait, you do have a wife, right? I always kind of assumed you did since you have a son and all, but if you don't then this is super awkward and you should probably just forget I wrote that._

_Speaking of your son, you might need to give him a kick in the pants if he doesn't get his act together and make a move on_ — _well, he's your son. I'm sure you know who I mean. I doubt you're one for matchmaking, but pretty please? It'd make two people's Valentine's Day a whole lot happier._

_Actually, three. Mine too, because it was my idea._

_Thanks in advance,_

_Candice_

* * *

_Volkner,_

_Before you read this, relax. The last thing I want you to do is freak out thinking I'm head over heels in love with you and never talk to me again. Because it's not like that._

_I'm just really starting to like you. That's it. No big deal._ _Since it's Valentine's Day, and I'm pretty sure you don't have plans besides possibly causing another citywide blackout, maybe we could get together and hang out? I bet you can't say no to the Battle Frontier!_

_So am I right or what? If you want to be my valentine, or even just my friend, I'm around. Happy Valentine's Day either way!_

_XOXO,_

_Candice_

* * *

And with all of her valentines finished, Candice made one last trip to the gym to leave them for pickup by the official Snowpoint Gym Delibird, who would deliver them throughout Sinnoh the next morning.

Tomorrow was going to be awesome.


	2. Downhearted

Candice woke up on Valentine's Day with a love song blaring in her ears and a memory of the night before that was hazy at best.

She didn't remember setting her alarm to go off this early. She didn't remember going to bed at all. That Water Pulse had hit her a lot harder than she'd thought.

But she remembered the valentines. She almost wished she didn't.

Roark was going to freak. Gardenia was going to freak at _her_ for being so hard on Roark. Fantina had no sense of humor when it came to jokes about her age. Wake would either love or hate what she'd done with his theme song, but it was kind of embarrassing no matter what. Poor Maylene wasn't going to have any fun now that she'd be stressing over Aaron all day. Byron would not be amused, and he definitely wouldn't help her play matchmaker. And Volkner…

Candice didn't even want to think about that.

She couldn't let those valentines get out. So she ran to the gym faster than she ever had. Never mind that she was still wearing her Vanillite pajamas. Never mind that the gym was closed and she'd insisted herself that nobody (absolutely _nobody_ ) set foot in it. This was an emergency.

But they were already gone. Delibird had always been very reliable. She'd never had a reason to complain about it until now.

* * *

By the end of the day, Candice had received a number of interesting phone calls. Almost every Gym Leader around had said a few things, and some had been nicer than others. Take Fantina, for example. Who'd have thought such a seemingly elegant lady would know so many foreign curse words?

Thankfully, that had been the worst of it. At least Wake could take a joke, even if the song hadn't gone over so well. (They weren't waves of _love_ , he'd insisted. They were unstoppable waves of _awesome_. Whatever that meant.)

Anyway, Maylene wasn't complaining. She'd gone through three and a half boxes of valentine cards agonizing over what to say to Aaron when her Lucario had decided enough was enough and literally dragged her to the League building. Luckily, it turned out Lucario knew best—Aaron had been downright psyched to see her.

There was still no word on whether or not Byron had a wife, but he hadn't understood why Candice was so determined to meddle in his son's affairs. To which she'd replied that if Roark hadn't acted on his not-so-secret crush by now, maybe some not-so-subtle nudging from his dear old dad would do the trick. To her surprise, Byron had seemed to agree.

But the real surprise was that Byron hadn't needed to do a thing. Roark had taken her advice without question, and he and Gardenia were now having a Valentine's Day picnic in—of all places—the Oreburgh Mines. Which was just about the least romantic spot she could imagine, but hey. She couldn't help the guy with everything.

The only person she hadn't heard from was Volkner. And all she could think about was _why_.

There was no forgetting a valentine like that. The others hadn't wasted any time in telling her exactly what they'd thought, that was for sure.

Well, maybe Volkner never read his mail. Maybe he thought valentines were stupid—knowing him, that wouldn't be a shocker—and threw them in the trash straight away.

Maybe his fans had sent so many valentines that hers was lost at the bottom of the pile. Or some jealous trainer girl at his gym had found it first and decided to hide it. Or burn it. Or toss it in the sea.

Maybe he'd laughed at it for hours, and then he'd called up Flint and read it over the phone so Flint could have a laugh, too. Or maybe he was out with Flint. Maybe the two of them had been dating in secret all this time and no one had ever caught on because their friendship was such a good cover story.

Maybe his Luxray had eaten it.

Maybe he'd run off to Johto with that Gym Leader slash Coordinator slash whatever. She and Volkner had always gotten along just a little too well.

Or maybe she hadn't written Volkner's name very clearly in her Water Pulse-induced haze. Maybe the valentine had wound up in Johto, where that Falkner guy was now confused as to why this girl he'd met once at a Gym Leader conference was suddenly asking for a date.

Maybe Volkner felt the same way she did. Maybe he'd been daydreaming on the job, too. Maybe he was dying to call and tell her all about how her valentine had made his day and of course he'd love to go out, but as luck would have it, he'd been hit by a Thunder Wave and now he was too paralyzed to pick up the phone.

And maybe this whole thing was starting to drive her crazy, because that was about as likely as Volkner passing up a battle with Lucas to hang out with the Ribbon Syndicate.

Maybe he was just ignoring her.

That had to be the reason why. As much as she hated to admit it.

What had she expected him to do? Send back an embarrassing valentine of his own? Make a dramatic declaration of love on national television? Show up at her house with flowers and chocolates and a jewel-adorned locket with their gym badge designs engraved inside?

This wasn't the world's biggest romantic she was dealing with. It was Volkner, who turned down dates left and right to mess around with machinery. He probably didn't even like Valentine's Day.

He probably didn't even like _her_. Not in the way she wanted him to.

* * *

Her trainers would never let her live it down in a million years if they found out, but Candice had spent the better part of the day at the gym. So what if nobody (absolutely _nobody_ ) was supposed to set foot in it? She wasn't the leader there for nothing.

She'd gone home that morning and changed out of her Vanillite pajamas, just in case. After all, it would be kind of awkward to be dressed for a slumber party if a miracle happened and Volkner showed up. She'd been relatively optimistic in putting on a short blue skirt and an ultra-soft sweater—pretty, but not too much for the Battle Frontier. But now that Valentine's Day was coming to an end and all she'd done was rearrange the snowball puzzle, it just felt like a waste of an outfit.

Needless to say, the gym was not where she wanted to be. But what else could she do tonight? She didn't feel like turning on a romcom or curling up with a love story anymore. Now that she'd ruined things for herself, the idea of watching a fairytale romance unfold wasn't fun. It was heartbreaking.

And she couldn't host a girls' night in with Maylene and Gardenia now that they were out on their own Valentine's dates with the guys of their dreams—partly thanks to her, of course. It wasn't fair. Why did she have to be so good at running everyone's love lives but her own?

Not that she wasn't really, truly happy for her two best friends. She was just really, truly sad for herself at the same time.

Candice was knee-deep in snowballs when a knock startled her from her thoughts. She hadn't been expecting any challengers. Especially since she'd hung a giant "Closed for Valentine's Day" sign on the door.

"Gym's closed," she mumbled, not bothering to turn around. If they wanted a badge, they'd come on the wrong day.

"I'm not here for a battle."

Volkner was standing in the doorway. And she couldn't help but notice, with a pang of nervousness, that he wasn't carrying flowers. Or chocolates. Or anything that might suggest he was there to do anything but ask her what that valentine was all about.

There was no telling what he was thinking.

"That was some card you sent me this morning."


	3. Wholehearted

There wasn't much that made Candice nervous. It was useless to get nervous. All it did was ruin her focus and mess things up, and, anyway, she wasn't that type of girl.

Which was why she had no idea how to cope with the overwhelming, dizzying, helplessly weak-in-the-knees feeling that came over her when Volkner looked at her like _that._

"Um, about that card…" Her voice was shakier than ever as she tried to find the right words. There had to be a way to explain herself without sounding one Pokémon short of a full team. "I took a Water Pulse in the head yesterday. A big one. And I think it must have hit me a little too hard because this whole valentine thing seemed like such a great idea at the time," she went on, painfully aware that she was rambling faster than Barry on a sugar high, but at a loss for how to stop. "And I know it was totally out of nowhere and I'm sorry if I made things awkward and if you want we can just forget it ever happened—"

"Candice—"

"And I hope we can still be friends—"

" _Candice_. Shut up."

"You're really rude." She pouted at him. "You know that?"

"Finally. And you're telling me to relax." Smirking, he held up the valentine she'd sent. "You can't honestly think I came all the way here to complain."

Volkner had a point, she realized. He didn't exactly live close by. And it wasn't as if he had nothing else to do. He wouldn't make the trip to _not_ go out with someone he didn't like.

His never-ending confidence seemed to falter a little as he stepped toward her. "You wanted to hang out, didn't you? Well, I'm here."

That was a yes. Definitely a yes. Overcome by sheer relief and something that felt a lot like bliss, she ran to hug Volkner, forgetting for an instant that her gym was made of ice. She lost her footing before she knew it, crashing gracelessly into his chest and nearly knocking him to the ground.

It was lucky he'd managed to catch her. As she scrambled to regain her balance, she found herself tangled in his arms, peering up at his laughing face. "Sorry about that." She giggled. "Happens all the time."

"Take it easy." He steadied her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Wouldn't want you to hit your head again."

But then something else hit her. If he'd been up for this all along, why hadn't he picked up the phone and said so?

"You could have called, you know." She gave him a playful shove. It turned out harder than she'd intended. "I mean it, Volkner. Do you have any idea what it was like, waiting around for you all day?"

"I didn't think of that." He met her eyes straight on. "Look. I don't do Valentine's Day. I don't even _like_ Valentine's Day. If you want the truth, I almost didn't go through with this."

"With what?" She blinked in confusion. "You might as well live at the Battle Frontier. Is it that big a deal if I go with you for once?"

"That's the thing. I'm not taking you to the Battle Frontier."

"But I thought you loved that place."

"I do." He flashed her that disarming grin of his, and for a moment she wondered if they'd never make it out of the gym because she'd faint right then and there. "But it's Valentine's Day, Candice. This is _your_ day. It's the one day you can be as much of a hopeless romantic as you want and nobody can laugh at you or tell you to get a life. You don't really want to spend it in battle, do you?"

"Well… no."

"Good. Because I've got other ideas."

* * *

She could have guessed that they'd end up in Sunyshore. She could even have guessed that he'd take her to the lighthouse. But she never could have guessed what she'd find waiting for her there.

"Volkner, it's… incredible." As she gazed out at the horizon with him at her side, a rainbow of fireworks lit up the sky, coloring the already picturesque view with every shade imaginable. "I have to say, I didn't think you of all people would be into this."

He waved off her remark. "I just like it here. Fireworks or not."

"This is so cool." It wasn't something they did in Snowpoint, that was for sure. "I mean, who knew Valentine's Day was such an event here? Kind of makes me wish I lived in Sunyshore."

Volkner just smiled. "Feel free to visit anytime."

* * *

This was turning out to be the most perfect Valentine's Day ever. Volkner had taken her hand in his, and Candice reveled in the feeling and watched with fascination as another firework burst into the air.

And another. And another. Like there was no tomorrow. The whole sky was filled with them, streaking through the heavens in bold ribbons of color. It was the most ridiculous over the top _amazing_ sight she'd ever seen.

"Whoa." She giggled. "Somebody likes fire a little too much."

"No kidding." He moved a touch closer, his arm now around her waist, and she noted happily that he was laughing along with her.

"Who does these, anyway?"

Volkner just shrugged. "How would I know?"

* * *

It was just the two of them. Just her and Volkner and the breathtaking view, though she didn't think anything could compare to those piercing blue eyes of his.

"It's almost like a movie," she mused. Like the ending to a Pokéstar Studios romance, but real. And much, much better.

"What, this?"

Realizing she'd been thinking out loud, Candice felt a warm blush spread across her cheeks. "Sure. Too beautiful to believe, right? And isn't it strange how we're the only ones here? You'd think this place would be packed with couples."

He grinned at her. "Not that strange."

"Why do I get the feeling you know something I don't?"

Volkner stared off into the distance for what seemed like an eternity before he finally spoke. "It's closed. Closed for repairs."

"Ooh, you're such a rebel," she joked. "Wait till the repairman finds us here."

"That'd be me."

"Lucky for us. So what's wrong with the lighthouse, anyway?"

Volkner averted his eyes once more, and she began to wonder if this was some top secret Sunyshore business he wasn't allowed to discuss. But then a look of resignation crossed his features.

She'd never forget what he said next.

"Nothing at all."

Her heart skipped a beat as it dawned on her. He'd closed the lighthouse so they could be there together. Alone.

"Wow," she whispered. "That's really romantic, Volkner."

"Well, yeah." He was nonchalant even then. "That's kind of what I was going for."

"Know what would make it even more romantic?" she hazarded, her gaze locked on his smile.

"You know, I think I do."

The kiss he gave her made even the fireworks seem dull.

* * *

She drew back from him but didn't let go, holding tight to the sleeves of his jacket. The moment had only just passed, and she could already imagine herself playing it over and over a million times in her head.

"I was actually going to ask if we could dim the lights," she teased, still slightly breathless. "But I liked your idea better."

Volkner just laughed. "Happy Valentine's Day, Candice."

* * *

Sooner or later, she'd known it would have to end. The last of the fireworks were fading from the horizon, and Candice watched wistfully as they disappeared, not wanting the night to be over just yet.

"So this is it." She cast a glance at Volkner, silently hoping it wasn't.

"This is it." His expression mirrored what she felt. "Unless… you wanted to see the beach?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

As they descended upon the beach, Candice caught sight of a man approaching, his figure obscured by the moonlit shadows—all but a vibrant red head of hair.

Volkner turned back at once. "How about seeing the city instead?"

But that looked like—

"Isn't that Flint?" There was no mistaking him. Not many people had hair like that. "What's he doing here?"

"Don't ask." Volkner's voice took on a guarded tone. "Let's go. The beach gets cold at night, anyway."

"Hey, Flint!" she called out. Something was definitely up.

Sure enough, Flint ran to meet them. "Hey, you two! How'd you like the fireworks?"

"Loved them." Candice beamed as Volkner stood beside her in tense silence. "You saw them too?"

"Saw them?" Flint's eyes lit up with mischief. "More like set them off. Most fun I've had all year."

"That was _you_ with the fireworks?" Now it made sense. If there was anyone she knew who was a little too fond of fire…

"Yeah. And believe me, it wasn't easy. Volkner and I had a hell of a time smuggling them over from Kanto last Friday."

Candice looked from Flint to Volkner and back to Flint again as the meaning of his words sunk in. "You guys planned this?"

"Are you kidding?" Flint shook his head incredulously. "Volkner's been planning this for weeks."

" _Flint_." Volkner glared at him.

"What, you didn't tell her?"

And as Flint found himself the recipient of a lengthy verbal attack from his furious best friend, Candice couldn't help but smile. After tonight, there was no denying that even Volkner had a romantic side.

No matter _how_ hard he tried to hide it.


End file.
